The conventional horse-riding exercise devices are generally provided with a handle, pedals, a seat, and a linking mechanism for coordinating the motions of various parts of the body of a rider to simulate a horse-riding motion.
Such conventional horse-riding exercise devices as described above are defective in design in that they are rather bulky, and that they can not be kept easily when not in use, and further that they must be completely dismantled to facilitate the transportation thereof.